Another Conclusion
by z-hard
Summary: Tentang Era Marauders : Sejarah mereka bertemu, masa lalu, nilai kehidupan, dan bagaimana memetik pelajaran dari itu semua. Akan ada banyak OC di sini. UPDATED CHAPTER 5!
1. Randevu

Ini adalah fanfic bersambung saya yang pertama, dan mungkin akan sampai puluhan chapter, itu jika idenya lancar. Nantinya akan ada banyak Original Character di sini untuk melancarkan alur cerita. Meskipun demikian, saya tetap berpegang pada canon.

Penghormatan terbesar bagi yang bersedia membaca, mengomentari, mengkritik, ataupun memberi saran.

Terima kasih

- - - - -

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Beberapa karakter yang dirasa tidak ada dalam novelnya berarti milik saya.

- - - - -

**Another Conclusion**

By : z-hard

- - - - -

**Chapter 1 :** _Randevu_

Matahari menjulang tinggi di atas kepalaku, menerangi rerumputan yang melambai dan daun-daun di puncak tinggi batang pohon yang berdiri tegak, sehingga warna kehijauan mereka bercampur dengan kuning. Air danau yang tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak memantulkan cahaya sehingga airnya terlihat berkilauan dan menari-nari, benar-benar menggodaku untuk menceburkan diri ke dalamnya, pikiran wajar yang terlintas pada awal musim semi yang pengap seperti sekarang ini. Aku bisa mencium bau matahari dari rambut anak-anak sekompaniku. Mereka mengucurkan keringat dari pelipisnya, begitu pula aku. Berlarian dengan kalap di bawah matahari dengan angin lembab yang sangat kontras memang bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bijak.

Ada tiga anak yang pontang-panting mengikutiku berlari, salah satu dari mereka kelihatannya sudah mau pingsan. Bobot tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih berat dariku rupanya menjadi faktor penghambat dalam pelarian ini. Aku harus membantunya berlari, jika tidak dia akan sering sekali tersandung, terjerat rumput hijau yang dengan angkuh enggan diinjak-injak anak-anak ingusan seperti kami. Nama anak gendut itu Peter Pettigrew. Meskipun gendut, tinggi tubuhnya kelihatannya tidak mengimbangi itu, karena kepalanya hanya sejajar dengan sikuku, sehingga mudah sekali bagiku untuk menjitaknya jika dia sudah mulai mengeluh kelelahan lagi.

Jika aku sudah mulai jengkel dengan sikapnya yang satu itu, maka anak yang lain akan gantian membantunya berlari, terutama anak yang berambut cokelat muda itu. Dengan kerendahan hati dan keikhalasan yang luar biasa, dia berusaha menolong Peter, padahal tubuhnya jauh lebih lemah dariku. Ekspresi wajahnya juga mendukung interpretasi siapapun yang menilainya sakit-sakitan, karena dia memang selalu terlihat lelah dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Tetapi senyumnya yang kontras dengan keadaannya membuat kelesuannya sama sekali tidak berarti, sehingga bagi kami, senyumannya adalah hal favorit. Dengan susah payah Remus Lupin menarik lengan Peter, "ayo Peter, jangan menyerah pada nasib!" mungkin itu maksud dari senyuman tipisnya.

Sementara anak yang paling tinggi kelihatan prihatin dengan pemandangan dua anak itu. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus sesekali jatuh ke wajahnya yang angkuh, seakan merendahkan segala apa yang dilihatnya. Namun bagi kami tidaklah demikian, karena dalam tatapan itulah kami melihat kepercayaan, kesetiaan yang tidak akan pernah kami ragukan. Sirius Black, anak itu, berkali-kali menyuruh Remus untuk menyerah dan melepaskan urusan Peter padanya. Sebuah gelengan kepala sebagai balasan rupanya telah mengusik harga diri Sirius yang memang kelihatan jauh lebih sehat dan kuat dari Remus.

Jubah kami berkibar-kibar diterbangkan angin. Baru kali ini aku tidak bangga dengan imej penyihir yang selalu mengenakan jubah, karena menurutku jubah ini menyulitkan untuk berlari, apalagi untuk dibawa melaju melawan arah angin. Kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk melepasnya, karena untuk melihat ke mana arah kami berlari saja sudah sulit. Setetes keringat yang meluncur turun ke mataku membuat pandanganku kabur, dan beberapa saat aku berlari tanpa melihat karena aku sibuk mengusap mataku dengan lengan jubah yang sudah lembab karena keringat itu.

"Belok kiri, James!" kudengar suara Sirius Black berseru lantang, meskipun demikian, suaranya tercekat dan putus-putus, kentara sekali dia berusaha berteriak sementara napasnya tidak kuat lagi. "Kurasa keputusan terbaik adalah menuju pondok Hagrid!"

Oh, begitu bijaksana sahabatku yang satu itu, masih bisa berpikir jernih ketika kami semua kalap. Dia benar, pondok Hagrid adalah pilihan paling baik dan paling masuk akal, di samping memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Pondok Hagrid adalah tempat favorit kami setelah pohon _beech_ yang tertanam di pinggir danau. Masalahnya adalah, pohon _beech_ tidak bisa menyembunyikan kami sekarang ini. Yang bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang adalah pondok Hagrid, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Baru kali ini aku merasa bahwa pondok hagrid sangatlah jauh, entah ini hanya perasaan, sugesti, atau kenyataan dan selama ini akunya saja yang bodoh sehingga tidak sadar. Yang jelas, kami seperti pelari atletik yang sumringah karena telah berhasil menerjang pita _finish_ saat kami akhirnya sampai di depan pintu pondok kecil yang mengepulkan asap dari cerobongnya. Dengan sedikit sekali tenaga yang tersisa, kami mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

TOK TOK!

Kami mendengar seruan dan langkah-langkah menggelegar dari dalam, kemudian pintu di depan kami menjeblak terbuka dengan sangat kencang, membuat masing-masing dari kami terlonjak saking kagetnya, bahkan Remus nyaris menjatuhkan Peter kalau dia tidak bisa menguasai diri. Jika kami memandang lurus, kami hanya akan melihat segumpalan daging besar yang dibalut jubah tikus mondok yang sangat khas. Untuk melihat siapa pemilik gumpalan daging tadi, kami harus mendongak seperti ketika memberi hormat pada bendera Inggris. Hagrid, si pemilik pondok, adalah manusia berukuran tidak biasa. Dia seperti tujuh orang normal besar yang digabung menjadi satu. Rambut dan brewok berantakan menutupi wajahnya sehingga meninggalkan kesan mengerikan. Padahal di balik rambut-rambut itu, adalah wajah Hagrid yang penuh senyum dan ramah, salah satu alasan mengapa kami menjadikan pondok Hagrid sebagai tempat favorit. Dia celingukan kanan-kiri, mencari siapa yang mengetuk pintunya, membuat aku sedikit tersinggung. Dia baru paham ketika menunduk dan menemukan kami, kemudian tertawa menggelegar.

"Hahahahaha! Ternyata kalian! Masuk, masuk! Aku baru buat makan siang. Masuk dan makan dulu sini!" Kami tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk masuk, tetapi kami akan pikir ulang seribu kali untuk makan masakan Hagrid. Dia memang orang yang sangat baik, tetapi masakannya mengerikan. "Tumben kemari. Biasanya sibuk bikin onar, kalian itu eh?" tebaknya ketika kami sudah duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan Hagrid tadi itu retoris, tidak perlu dijawab, karena secara tersirat itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sindiran yang biasa ditujukan untuk kami. Secara tidak langsung, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya pastilah "kalian pasti buat ulah lagi lalu kabur kemari kan?" Dan tidak perlu kukatakan lagi bahwa dia benar. Nyatanya kami berlari pontang-panting, melawan arah angin dan bersedia dipanggang matahari semata-mata hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Argus Filch, penjaga sekolah bersosok orang tua mengerikan pemakan anak seperti dalam film-film horor Muggle.

Mr Filch tidak seperti penyihir dewasa kebanyakan. Dia memiliki wajah jelek menyebalkan yang selalu dilipat dan dikernyitkan, seakan memandang dunia sebagai kotoran babi. Kepalanya botak di depan dan bagian belakangnya berambut panjang mengerikan dengan uban dimana-mana. Tubuhnya kurus ringkih dan kakinya pincang sehingga kalau jalan dia mesti menyeret kakinya. Meskipun demikian, jangan sesekali berpikir dia adalah orang tua tak berdaya, sebaliknya, di balik tubuhnya yang kurus, dia akan sangat kejam dalam menghukum anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan. Mr Filch juga punya kompani yang selalu setia dalam perburuannya, yaitu kucing bernama Mrs Norris. Aku tidak tahu kucing itu jantan atau betina, yang aku tahu, karena dia dinamai Mrs, berarti dia betina. Mrs Norris punya pandangan yang tidak kalah menyebalkan dari Mr Filch, karena mata kucingnya yang bersinar selalu terlihat mengejek kami jika kami sedang dihukum membersihkan toilet.

Kami sudah menjadi incaran nomor satu Mr Filch sejak awal kami menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dan kami sungguh tak paham apa motifnya melakukan itu. Kami hanya sedikit bercanda dengan meledakkan bom kotoran di koridor, dan kami sudah menemukan dia mengejar kami sambil menyumpah-nyumpah akan menggantung terbalik kami di puncak menara Astronomi jika ia berhasil menangkap kami. Maka di sini lah kami sekarang, berada dalam pondok Hagrid dan disuguhkan makanan mengerikan sang tuan rumah.

Suasana kehangatan pondok Hagrid menyapu habis kekhawatiran kami akan kejaran Mr Filch dan membuat kami melupakan bahwa hukuman mengerikan menunggu kami jika kami kembali ke sekolah. Tetapi saat itu kami benar-benar tidak peduli, karena dengan damai dan menyenangkan kami bercengkrama, mengobrol apa saja sesuatu yang bisa diobrolkan, entah isu korupsi di Kementrian Sihir atau nilai Galleon turun terhadap Poundsterling—yang saat itu tidak kami mengerti karena kami masih sebelas tahun.

- - - - -

Seperti yang telah kami duga, kami disambut dengan seringai mengerikan Mr Filch bahkan sebelum kami sempat menginjakkan kaki di koridor depan kastil. Kami benar-benar lupa bahwa kami masih dalam pelarian, dan dengan ceroboh berjalan menju kastil tanpa ada perasaan bersalah maupun curiga. Kami hanya bisa membalas seringai itu dengan cengiran gugup, berharap cengiran bisa meluluhkan hati kejam Mr Filch yang sekuat batu kali.

"Nah, anak-anak bandel, kini saatnya keadilan berbicara!" ujar Mr Filch penuh kemenangan, Mrs Norris di sebelahnya, mengeong mencela. Kemudian tangan Mr Filch menyambar liar dan menjewer telingaku, menyeretku bersamanya seperti dia menyeret kakinya. Aku meraung-raung kesakitan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa di antara kami berempat, dia memilih aku untuk dijewer dan diseret! Padahal masih ada Sirius yang wajah sombongnya jauh lebih menarik untuk dibuat kesakitan, atau Peter yang pasti akan teriak lebih histeris kalau dijewer. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menyatakan keberatanku itu padanya karena mulutku sibuk mengeluarkan jerit, dijewer dan diseret oleh Mr Filch berarti sama saja merelakan daun telingamu putus.

Kami digiring hingga kantor Mr Filch yang gelap, kusam, dan berbau seperti ikan busuk. Kami baru pertama kali ke sini, jadi kami baru paham kenapa Mr Filch bisa menjadi begitu sinting, karena tempat kerjanya saja sudah dengan sukses membuat kami ingin muntah. Aku dihempaskan ke lantai oleh orang tua itu dan pantatku nyeri saat bertubrukan dengan lantai batu yang selalu dingin. Aku ambil saja nilai positifnya, yaitu aku tidak perlu lagi merasakan rasa perih diakibatkan jeweran Mr Filch.

Kami mengawasi dengan cemas saat Mr Filch dengan liar membongkar-bongkar meja kerjanya, mencari sesuatu entah apa. Kami tahu bahwa sesuatu yang ia cari tidaklah ada di situ karena Mr Filch menggeram kesal dan dengan terseok-seok keluar dari ruangannya setelah memperingati kami agar jangan berani keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum dia kembali.

Begitu pintu terbanting tertutup, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan bangkit dari posisi memilukan tadi. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan jubahku dari debu lantai yang menempel, kotor benar ruangan ini. Remus terbatuk-batuk karena baunya yang memang tidak tertahankan dan tidak wajar. Peter menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan niat agar membuatnya baikan, tetapi sepertinya batuk Remus makin parah karena itu.

Mataku menjelajahi seisi ruangan kumuh itu, isinya hanya rak-rak setinggi langit-langit yang diisi dengan buku-buku tua dan perkamen-perkamen. Mr Filch benar-benar tidak mengerti estetika dan tata ruang karena kelihatan sekali dia meletakkan seluruh barang-barang itu asal-asalan. Sementara meja kerjanya tidak lebih baik, segala jenis perkamen dan tinta berhamburan di atasnya. Jelas saja Mr Filch tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari, toh meskipun ada, dia tidak akan bisa menemukannya dalam ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah ini.

Satu yang membuatku tertarik adalah suatu perkamen yang tergeletak di atas mejanya dan sebuah tulisan meliuk-liuk di situ membentuk nama-nama yang kami kenal—nama-nama kami. Aku menarik perkamen tadi agar bisa kubaca lebih jelas. Sirius dan Remus berkumpul di belakangku untuk ikut membacanya, sementara Peter berjingkat-jingkat menyedihkan, berusaha untuk membaca pula, tetapi karena aku mengangkat perkamen terlalu tinggi, matanya tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Mataku memindai apa yang tertulis di situ, rupanya sebuah laporan mengenai tindak kriminal kecil yang kami lakukan saat hari-hari pertama kami di Hogwarts. Secarik perkamen itu mengingatkanku pada memori yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, suatu momen awal yang menandakan terciptanya sekelompok anak kecil yang berjanji akan membuat namanya tertera dalam sejarah kehidupan penyihir.

- - - - -

Saat itu malam kedua kami berada di Hogwarts. Malam itu tenang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan, minimal sampai aku berpikir demikian. Makan malam telah dihidangkan di tiap meja asrama di Aula Besar yang megah. Langit-langit melengkung yang sangat tinggi di atas kepalaku menunjukkan pemandangan langit malam yang sangat indah, sementara lilin-lilin yang disihir melayang-layang di atas kami, menerangi selayaknya kunang-kunang. Aku, Sirius, Peter, dan Remus—yang saat itu belum aku kenal dekat, turut serta dalam ritual mengisi perut itu. Semua, termasuk aku, melahap makanannya dengan sangat antusias seperti anak kekurangan gizi, kecuali Remus yang selalu kelihatan lelah.

Makanan telah habis dan perut telah kenyang, aku mendongak menuju meja asrama Slytherin. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa Slytherin merupakan asrama yang 'gelap', mungkin karena dulu ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa Slytherin adalah penghasil penyihir hitam terbanyak, dan aku, sebagai pembenci ilmu hitam nomor satu, otomatis menjadi pembenci Slytherin nomor satu pula.

Aku mengerling sebentar menuju meja guru, memastikan bahwa Profesor Dumbledore tidak ada, dan memang tidak ada. Aku tercipta dengan otak yang selalu memproduksi ide-ide cemerlang, dan anak yang cerdas adalah anak yang memanfaatkan kelebihannya kan? Maka diam-diam aku mencabut tongkat sihirku, menunjuk lilin-lilin yang melayang di atas kepala anak-anak Slytherin dan... memantrainya jatuh.

Lilin-lilin berjatuhan tanpa ampun menuju meja Slytherin, membuat semua yang berada di meja itu menjerit dan bangkit menjauh. Semua kepala otomatis menuju meja itu, dan suara gemuruh anak-anak langsung memenuhi ruangan. Anak-anak Hufflepuff terlihat pucat, panik, dan bingung, sementara para Ravenclaw dengan gayanya yang intelek memikirkan segala teori kemungkinan bagaimana fenomena ini bisa terjadi. Gryffindor bersorak kegirangan, karena rupanya bukan hanya aku saja yang menganggap Slytherin adalah musuh abadi Gryffindor. Slytherin sendiri, sebagai asrama korban, jauh lebih ramai. Kebanyakan menyumpah-nyumpah, dan saat aku memantrai lilin-lilin tadi untuk mengikuti mereka dan membakar jubahnya, mereka berteriak lebih heboh lagi.

Sirius tentu tahu bahwa akulah dalang segala keributan ini, dia memiliki jalan pikiran yang tidak jauh melenceng dari jalan pikiranku. Dia rupanya telah mencium bau kesenangan dari sini dan ikut-ikutan mencabut tongkatnya, menambahi jumlah lilin yang jatuh. Di sela-sela keributan, aku mencari anak Slytherin berhidung bengkok dan memiliki rambut berminyak menjijikkan, Severus Snape, musuh pertama dan abadi. Aku memantrai salah satu lilin untuk mengejarnya dan membakar jubahnya juga. Peter tertawa seperti maniak.

Para staf guru juga bangkit dan dengan putus asa menyuruh anak-anak untuk tenang. Karena Profesor Dumbledore, sebagai penyihir paling berpengaruh di sini, tidak sedang ada di tempat, maka yang berinisiatif untuk melakukan tindakan konkrit hanyalah Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama kami yang terlampau tegas. Setelah menyuruh para guru lain membereskan keadaan yang kacau balau itu, dengan sigap dia membaca keadaan dan berjalan cepat ke arahku. "Mr Potter! Detensi! DETENSI SELAMA SATU MINGGU UNTUKMU DAN MR BL—JANGAN LARI!"

Peter menarik tanganku dan membawaku kabur dari amarah menggelegar Profesor McGonagall, sementara Remus, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlibat dalam keributan ini, menggiring Sirius. Sekelebat aku melihat Profesor McGonagall memanggil-manggil prefek Gryffindor, Alphonse Claybel, yang cukup aku kenal baik karena dia juga merupakan kapten tim Quidditch asrama kami. Alphonse mengangguk sok tahu setelah menerima perintah Profesor McGonagall, kemudian dengan stamina atlet Quidditch, dia berlari menerjang kami. "Potter! Black! Lupin dan Pettigrew juga, jangan harap bisa lolos!" serunya lantang, benar-benar kharisma kapten tim Quidditch!

Tapi bukan berarti kami berniat kalah, karena kami pun berusaha menambah kecepatan berlari kami, dari Gerak Lurus Beraturan menjadi Gerak Lurus Berubah Beraturan, yang mana artinya kami konstan menambah kecepatan kami. Masalahnya adalah pada perbedaan stamina. Kini jelas terbukti bahwa olah raga akan membuatmu menjadi semakin prima, karena sangat mustahil bagi anak ingusan sebelas tahun kurang olah raga seperti kami bisa lolos dari kejaran remaja lima belas tahun kapten tim Quidditch. Jadi, dengan horor aku memerhatikan Alphonse melakukan tolakan lompat jauh dan terbang menerjang tubuh kecil kami.

DUAK!

Kami berempat terpencar ke segala jurusan. Aku terbanting ke lantai, sementara Sirius menabrak tembok koridor. Peter terseret jauh ke depan dan Remus terlempar ke arah yang sama, beruntung jatuh di atas Peter yang berfungsi sebagai peredam benturan. Melihat tangkapannya sekarat tidak berdaya, dengan riang Alphonse berteriak ke belakang, "Profesor! Profesor McGonagall! Aku berhasil menangkap Potter dan Black!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Profesor McGonagall dengan jubah hijau zamrudnya muncul dengan ekspresi singa lapar yang tidak makan satu bulan. Dia menarik napas panjang dan berteriak sangat keras, sehingga aku berani bertaruh suaranya memantul hingga dapat terdengar oleh anak-anak yang masih di Aula Besar, "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, DAN PETTIGREW!! DETENSI SELAMA DUA MINGGU DI KANTORKU DAN POTONG TIGA PULUH POIN GRYFFINDOR DARI TIAP ANAK!"

Jadi, meskipun kami belum mencetak nama kami dalam sejarah penyihir, minimal kami telah mengukir nama kami dalam sejarah Hogwarts, sebagai penerima detensi perdana termuda dalam seratus tahun belakangan ini.

- - - - -

TBC


	2. Sang Pemberontak

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Beberapa karakter yang dirasa tidak ada dalam novelnya berarti milik saya.

- - - - -

**Another Conclusion**

By : z-hard

- - - - -

**Chapter 2 :** _Sang Pemberontak_

Karena komunitas penyihir di Inggris makin lama makin terancam punah layaknya badak bercula satu, maka bukan hal yang mengherankan satu angkatan Hogwarts hanya memiliki sekitar tiga puluhan anak yang terbagi dalam empat asrama. Saat hari pertamaku bersekolah, aku ditempatkan di Gryffindor bersama enam anak lainnya, tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Selama tujuh tahun menempuh ilmu di Hogwarts, aku harus berbagi kamar asrama dengan tiga lelaki lainnya selama tujuh tahun pula. Mungkin karena faktor itulah kami bisa bersahabat dekat dan selalu terlihat bersama.

Anak yang menempati ranjang paling pinggir dekat pintu adalah Peter Pettigrew. Bagiku, Peter benar-benar sosok yang memancing rasa iba pada awalnya. Benar-benar tipikal orang tertindas, tidak menonjol, tidak suka cari masalah tetapi jadi sasaran tembak anak-anak, dan semua nilainya pun seimbang—seimbang di bawah, tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan satu hal pun yang dijadikan bahan pertimbangan topi seleksi untuk memasukkannya dalam Gryffindor. Dia benar-benar pengecut kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pertikaian dengan Slytherin, selalu berdiri di garis belakang. Mungkin bahan pertimbangannya adalah kesetiakawanannya, meskipun aku juga belum bisa memastikan seratus persen hal ini. Dia juga sangat mudah dipengaruhi, entah karena dia polos atau memang gampang percaya. Bahkan hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya, jika aku menyuruhnya menyelinap ke dapur saat tengah malam, maka dia akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati meskipun Mr Filch dan Mrs Norris berkeliaran.

Sementara di ranjang pojok sebelah jendela, adalah Remus Lupin, lelaki yang sangat _gentleman_, mengingatkanku akan tokoh-tokoh pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng Muggle. Dia benar-benar memenuhi kualifikasi anak-anak harapan orang tua : rajin, disiplin, jujur, tidak pernah ingkar, tutur bicaranya sopan, murah senyum, gemar menolong, dan tidak ketinggalan, rajin menabung. Meskipun keluarganya adalah penyihir dengan tingkat ekonomi menengah ke bawah, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam kehausannya mencari ilmu, kecuali mungkin Lily Evans. Remus juga sulit dibaca isi hatinya, dia terkesan telah mahir dan terlatih dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, seperti perasaan misalnya. Dan rupanya itu adalah upaya dalam penyembunyian rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Remus, seakan tidak ada setitik pun stigma negatif dalam dirinya, benar-benar terlihat seperti lelaki taat hukum yang selalu membuang sampah pada tempatnya atau hanya menyebrang jalan di _zebra cross_. Sikapnya itu benar-benar membuat kami salah menginterpretasikan, karena nyatanya dialah pusat dari segala pemikiran jenius atas lelucon-lelucon yang kami ciptakan tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Peter dan Remus, keduanya adalah pribadi yang unik dan memiliki ciri khas masing-masing, yang membuat mereka tidak dapat disamakan oleh siapapun. Tetapi, tidak ada yang semenarik lelaki yang satu ini, yang menempati ranjang seberang ranjang Remus, merapat ke jendela yang satu lagi, namanya Sirius Black.

- - - - -

Sirius Black merupakan pribadi unik yang tidak akan sering kau temui di luar sana. Misalnya, jika anak biasa yang memiliki wajah tampan akan menggunakannya untuk memikat wanita, maka Sirius Black mati-matian menghindar dari kaum hawa yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Jika anak biasa yang memiliki otak encer akan menggunakannya untuk meraih prestasi setinggi mungkin, maka Sirius Black mendekam di ruang bawah tanah menjalani detensi dengan kejeniusannya itu. Dan jika anak biasa yang terlahir dalam lingkungan keluarga ningrat akan menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya, maka Sirius Black akan mencari jalan apapun untuk keluar dari sana.

Sirius Black merupakan pribadi yang paling kompleks, tidak mudah dimengerti.

Di mataku, Sirius merupakan sahabat yang sempurna luar-dalam. Dia memiliki wajah tampan yang dibingkai dengan rambut hitam lurus yang berkilau. Postur tubuhnya juga tinggi dan tegap, benar-benar tampilan sempurna di mata semua wanita. Jika masalah otak, tidak perlu ditanya, dia pintar bukan main. Dia jarang sekali belajar dan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk didetensi bersamaku, tetapi saat ulangan harian, dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Plus, dia menyandang nama Black. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Black, keluarga bangsawan terhormat di kalangan penyihir berdarah-murni. Kehormatan pun dia punya.

Tetapi untuk yang terakhir, dia sama sekali tidak bangga akan itu. Dia bahkan sangat menyesal, ingin mengutuk nasibnya. Katanya, jika kita bisa memilih takdir, maka dia lebih baik menjadi pribadi lain yang tidak pintar, tidak tampan, tidak sempurna, apapun asal tidak lahir dalam keluarga Black. Dia membenci keluarganya seperti aku membenci Snape.

Keluarga Black adalah keluarga darah-murni kuno yang masih memegang keyakinan-keyakinan absurd seperti yang berhak hidup hanyalah penyihir berdarah-murni. Motonya saja _toujours pur_, atau 'selalu berdarah-murni'. Mr dan Mrs Black benar-benar orang tua yang menjaga nama baik keluarga, sehingga apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankannya. Setiap nyawa baru yang tercipta dalam keluarga Black akan segera diberikan ajaran-ajaran warisan keluarga, seperti tidak bergaul dengan Muggle atau penyihir berdarah-lumpur. Rupanya hanya Sirius yang tidak jatuh dalam pencucian otak itu sehingga dia dapat melihat dunia luar dengan perspektifnya sendiri, bukan perspektif keluarga. Itu membuatnya muak akan kemaniakkan keluarganya akan darah-murni, dan sebaliknya, keluarganya juga muak dengan sikap keras kepala Sirius. Bagi mereka, Sirius adalah aib, sampah keluarga yang tidak menghargai nilai-nilai darah-murni.

Tidak pernah ada kata 'tenteram' dalam kehidupan keluarga Black. Sirius dan orang tuanya selalu bersitegang, jarang sekali rumah mereka tenang tanpa ada teriakkan dan sumpahan. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana perangai ibu Sirius karena saat sarapan hari pertama kami di Hogwarts, beliau mengirimkan anaknya Howler. "DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! SAMPAH! AIB! BERANI-BERANINYA MENGOTORI NAMA KELUARGA BLACK DENGAN MASUK GRYFFINDOR! KAU TAHU AYAHMU MALU SEKALI MENGETAHUI ANAKNYA BERGAUL DENGAN DARAH-LUMPUR! LIHAT SAJA KALAU KAU PULANG NANTI!" begitu kira-kira isinya.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi seluruh anggota keluarga Black masuk ke asrama Slytherin ketika mereka sekolah. Slytherin hanya menerima anak-anak berdarah-murni, tidak seperti tiga lainnya yang juga menerima darah-lumpur, sehingga tentu saja bagi keluarga Black, Slytherin adalah asrama paling suci karena tidak ada darah-lumpurnya.

Dan Sirius, yang sudah bertekad tidak ingin disamakan dengan keluarganya, tentu saja memberontak dan memilih masuk asrama apa saja kecuali Slytherin. Rupanya topi seleksi bisa melihat tekad itu dan menghargainya, sehingga Sirius berada bersama kami sekarang, di Gryffindor.

- - - - -

Pagi itu bulan April, awal musim semi. Tiap fajar hingga tengah malam, kemudian fajar lagi, begitu seterusnya sepanjang tahun, kami melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang monoton. Rasanya seperti mengalami _deja vu_, saking persisnya pengulangan kegiatan tiap harinya. Pagi-pagi sarapan di Aula Besar, yang menunya hanya diganti seminggu sekali. Burung hantu datang, bawa pos, menumpahkan kotoran ke kepala kami, kemudian dengan kurang ajar terbang melarikan diri. Jam sembilan anak-anak akan mulai mengeluh dan itu merupakan alarm alami yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran dimulai, selain bel asli yang menjerit nyaring. Biasanya sesi pagi diisi dua pelajaran, dan di antara kedua pelajaran itu diselingi beberapa menit untuk pindah kelas. Waktu yang sangat tidak cukup jika kau memilih mengacau dulu sebelum berjalan ke kelas berikutnya. Waktu makan siang merupakan satu-satunya waktu untuk mengendurkan urat syaraf sejenak karena jam satu pelajaran yang sangat menguras kewarasan dimulai kembali, meskipun untuk kami anak-anak kelas satu, kadang ada jam-jam kosong di hari Jumat. Setelah makan malam dan waktu bebas untuk mengerjakan PR, kami kembali ke kamar asrama masing-masing, terlelap di bawah selimut menanti hari esok yang urutan perjalanannya sama. Begitu terus sepanjang tahun.

Aku akan memberikan _standing applause_ pada mereka yang mengaku tidak bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah yang sudah dijadwalkan seenak jidat oleh para staf. Rupanya aku benar-benar memberikan tepuk tangan pada Remus Lupin dan Lily Evans karena hanya mereka anak Gryffindor seangkatanku yang menyongsong hari demi hari dengan penuh semangat menuntut ilmu. Sementara aku, Sirius, dan Peter, sekelompok pengacau yang tahunya hanya bersenang-senang saja, harus senantiasa membuka forum diskusi untuk membahas lelucon apa yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. Biasanya kami melakukan _brainstorming_.

"Bagaimana kalau mengisi tas kerja Profesor Flitwick dengan cacing Flobber?" usul Peter sigap.

"Memasukkan kembang api ke dalam kuali Snape saat jam pelajaran Ramuan," Sirius menimpali, mengangguk sok penting.

"Mengganti sepatu Profesor McGonagall dengan sepatu skating?" tambahku asal. Yah, namanya juga _brainstorming_.

"Menaruh jarum di tempat duduk Profesor Slughorn?"

"Jangan, kalau dia kempes kita bisa repot. Bagaimana kalau menggantung Mrs Norris di gawang lapangan Quidditch?"

"Tukar obat di ruang kesehatan dengan ramuan penumbuh jerawat!"

"Kalian gila." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak termasuk dalam tiga suara kami. Spontan kami menoleh dengan perasaan setengah penasaran dan sisanya takut. Apa Profesor McGonagall memergoki persekongkolan kami dalam merancang tindak kriminalitas kecil? Tetapi aku yakin itu bukan suaranya, karena suara ini suara laki-laki muda dan sangat familiar.

Oh, tentu saja, karena itu suara Remus Lupin. "Apa sih yang ada di otak kalian?" katanya menghela napas, terlihat seperti orang tua yang kecewa karena anaknya tidak dapat peringkat satu di kelas. Setelahnya aku samar-samar mendengar dia bergumam rendah, "penyalahgunaan bakat, benar-benar deh..."

Aku menarik Remus untuk bergabung dengan kami. Yah, dimana-mana pasti ada yang namanya tekanan dari pihak mayoritas, sehingga yang minor mau tidak mau akan mengikuti yang mayor. Berhubung sekarang mayoritasnya adalah kami, anak-anak pembuat onar (aku lebih senang menamai diri kami 'anak-anak yang membuat kehidupan sekolah yang monoton menjadi lebih berwarna' sebenarnya) sementara Remus yang berdisiplin tinggi kalah suara, maka dengan berat hati dia ikut menyumbangkan pikirannya pada kami.

Tetapi meskipun diskusi kami menghasilkan buah pemikiran yang sangat brilian hingga aku yakin bahkan Godirc Gryffindor akan terkagum-kagum mendengarnya, tetap saja aksi kami mentok hingga hanya sekedar meledakkan bom kotoran di koridor. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, sekalipun kami tidak cukup puas akan kemampuan kami yang sangat dangkal saat itu, toh menyenangkan juga saat pelaksanaannya. Efek yang dihasilkan ketika kami melemparkan dua belas bom kotoran benar-benar mengangumkan, dalam sekejap koridor yang tadinya bersih dan licin menjelma menjadi lorong mengerikan dengan lumpur dan bau yang sangat tidak enak untuk dihirup.

Efek bom kotoran memang luar biasa, tetapi yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah betapa sigapnya si penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch, dalam bertindak. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik dia sudah berjalan cepat menyeret kakinya ke arah kami dengan tampang mengerikan seperti sudah tiga hari menahan buang air besar, maka bukan hal yang aneh jika kami ngeloyor kabur.

"DASAR ANAK SETAN! BERANDAL! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA DIATUR! LIHAT SAJA NANTI KALAU TERTANGKAP, AKAN KUGANTUNG TERBALIK KALIAN DI MENARA ASTRONOMI HINGGA KALIAN MENJERIT MINTA AMPUN!" Suara serak mengerikan mengiringi langkah seribu kami yang membuyar keluar kastil.

Kami disambut dengan terik matahari yang menyilaukan dipadu angin musim semi yang lembab, kombinasi sukses untuk membuat kami sakit keesokan harinya. Kami melarikan ke pondok Hagrid karena kami tahu hanya tempat itu satu-satunya persembunyian yang aman. Di sana kami bercengkrama, membicarakan banyak hal yang sejujurnya tidak begitu aku pahami. Tetapi karena hagrid sangat antusias menceritakan soal naga betina Hungaria itu, maka demi menjaga sopan santun, kami mendengarkan dengan kalem.

Jenius hanya beda sedikit dengan idiot, dan itulah yang jadi masalahnya sekarang. Matahari mulai berganti giliran jaga dengan bulan, sehingga kami harus kembali ke dalam kastil. Di sini lah bodohnya kami, lupa sama sekali bahwa jika kami kembali, maka kami akan menemukan Mr Filch menanti di gerbang dengan tangan dilipat dan muka menyeringai seram. Kami pasrah dan digiring masuk ke dalam ruangannya, beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan kami sambil marah-marah karena barang yang dicarinya tidak ada.

Tinggal lah kami berempat di sini, memindai seisi ruangan. Sirius mengangkat alisnya berkali-kali ketika dia menemukan buku berjudul _Bagaimana Menyiksa Anak Hingga Kapok Dalam Dunia Sihir_ karya Terry Hugest di deretan buku-buku berantakan di rak. Pasti Mr Hugest merupakan psikopat penyiksa anak terkemuka pada zamannya, pikirku, dan kini dia mencoba mencari pengikut lewat buku-buku persuasif karangannya. Aku menemukan perkamen menarik yang membawaku pada memori masa lampau, setelah itu Remus sibuk mengamati satu rak di pojokan yang dilabeli 'Barang Sitaan dan Berbahaya'.

"Rak apa itu, Remus?" kataku retoris, segera setelah meletakkan kembali perkamen yang kutemukan. Mataku menelusuri segala sisi rak, mulai dari label tadi hingga barang-barang aneh yang dijejalkan asal ke dalamnya. Melihat apa-apa saja yang disita oleh Mr Filch, aku menyimpulkan bahwa orang tua itu benar-benar paranoid terhadap benda kecil yang sedikit berkomplikasi. Di situ ada bom kotoran, frisbee bertaring, yo-yo menjerit, dan segala barang lelucon kecil lainnya. Benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan papan peringatan 'Berbahaya' yang ditempelnya.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Sirius meraih beberapa barang sitaan tersebut dan menadahkannya di jubah yang ia pakai. Aku spontan kaget dan memandang sahabatku itu penuh tanda tanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan seringai khas dan aku sudah paham apa maksudnya. Benar-benar pemberontak sejati, Sirius Black itu. Tidak mengindahkan perintah Mr Filch, dengan memeluk banyak barang-barang sihir menarik, kami mengendap-endap keluar dari kantor si penjaga sekolah.

Besoknya barang-barang tersebut disita kembali, poin asrama kami dikurangi lima puluh, dan kami nyaris digantung terbalik di menara Astronomi oleh Mr Filch jika Profesor McGonagall tidak melarangnya. Sebagai gantinya, kami didetensi merapikan kantor Mr Filch yang berbau seperti ikan busuk.

- - - - -

TBC


	3. Anyelir Padang Rumput

Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, akan ada Original Character di sini.

- - - - -

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Beberapa karakter yang dirasa tidak ada dalam novelnya berarti milik saya.

- - - - -

**Another Conclusion**

By : z-hard

- - - - -

**Chapter 3 :** _Anyelir Padang Rumput_

Alphonse mengatakannya sambil lalu di Hogwarts Express yang mengangkut kami menuju tahun ajaran kedua. Rupanya prefek Gryffindor merangkap kapten Quidditch itu punya adik yang tahun ini juga akan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Karena banyak riset membuktikan bahwa mereka yang memiliki ikatan saudara tidak akan nampak jauh perbedaannya, maka kami menyimpulkan bahwa adik Alphonse adalah anak laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek cepak, bermata biru, dan bertubuh atletis persis abangnya. Mungkin sifatnya juga tidak jauh-jauh amat; taat peraturan, jago main Quidditch mewarisi bakat abangnya, dan prefek masa depan. Nama anak itu katanya Zet Claybel.

'Aneh' adalah kata yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran kami ketika kami mendengar namanya. Berapa banyak anak di Inggris yang dinamai 'Zet' oleh orang tuanya? Tidak ada! Mendengar kata itu saja sudah merupakan kejanggalan luar biasa di gendang telinga kami.

Karena nama itu, kami jadi berpikir macam-macam. Jangan-jangan adik Alphonse bukan anak yang taat peraturan, jago main Quidditch, atau prefek masa depan, melainkan anak hip-hop _funky_ dengan potongan rambut _spike_ yang selalu menunjukkan ibu jari, kelingking serta telunjuknya, memakai pernak-pernik gotik dan berseru _'hey dude, wazzup yo!_' Ah, kelihatannya akunya saja yang berlebihan...

Segala rasa penasaran kami terbayar ketika seleksi murid baru dimulai tepat setelah kami sampai di Aula Besar. Aku memasang telinga baik-baik, saat ini sedang giliran anak dengan nama berawalan huruf 'B' untuk diseleksi. Sirius kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli karena dia meletakkan dagunya di atas meja kayu mengilap, meniup-niup debu yang ada di sana persis anak autis. Aku mengamati mata Profesor McGonagall memindai perkamen dan mengudarakan, "Claybel, Zet!"

Dan satu anak maju ke depan, memisahkan diri dari rombongan anak sebelas tahun yang lain. Itu dia. Ternyata imajinasiku tentang bagaimana perawakannya tidak meleset jauh. Dia memang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat yang persis abangnya, tetapi potongannya tidak cepak, melainkan sedikit gondrong dan dikuncir kuda meskipun hanya sejumput saja yang berhasil diikat. Tubuhnya juga, meskipun kecil, tetapi bisa dinilai cukup tegap untuk anak umur sebelas tahun. Satu hal mencolok yang menjadi pembeda antara dia dan kakaknya adalah bola matanya, jika Alphonse berwarna biru cemerlang, maka Zet berwarna perak. Tetapi mata perak yang wajarnya indah itu terlihat sangat gelap dan kosong, seperti permata yang lama sekali terbengkalai. Kelihatannya Zet sudah menghadapi cukup banyak cobaan hidup pada umurnya yang masih sangat muda sehingga merebut keceriaan yang seharusnya terpancar dari matanya.

Zet Claybel mengenakan seperangkat seragam yang kebesaran, mungkin bekas kakaknya. Celana panjangnya digulung tiga kali agar dia bisa melangkah, sementara dia kelihatan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada lengan jubahnya karena dia terlihat berkali-kali menggulungnya dan berkali-kali pula meluncur kembali seprti semula, sehingga menutupi kepalan tangannya.

Dia duduk di atas kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang aku duduki ketika aku diseleksi tahun lalu, dan mengenakan topi tua yang sama pula. Topi itu bergerak-gerak, menggumam rendah, seakan berpikir keras. Sirius masih meniup-niupi meja yang sudah bersih sampai dia terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan topi seleksi, "GRYFFINDOR!!"

Meja kami bergemuruh, anak-anak bertepuk tangan antusias, aku juga termasuk di dalamnya. Sirius, yang kelihatannya terganggu dengan kemeriahan itu, menatap Zet Claybel dengan mencela, seakan anak baru itulah penyebab ketidaknyamanannya. Zet menghampiri meja kami dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya yang dengan bangga memperkenalkan adiknya pada teman-teman kelas enamnya seperti memperkenalkan Perdana Menteri.

Selanjutnya rangkaian acara bergulir sebagaimana seharusnya; makan, pidato Profesor Dumbledore, perkenalan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, kemudian baru mempersilakan anak-anak ke menara asramanya masing-masing. Anak-anak kelas satu dengan malu-malu mengikuti Alphonse dan satu lagi prefek wanita yang menggiring mereka menuju menara Gryffindor. Aku bersama Sirius, Remus, dan Peter juga mengintili di belakang. Kami tengah mendiskusikan lelucon baru apa yang akan kami buat untuk mengejutkan Profesor Slughorn ketika Peter mengeluh tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

Kami menghela napas kompak, dan dengan kesetiakawanan yang mahal harganya, kami mendampingi Peter menuju tempat keramat itu—toilet. Karena Remus juga ingin mencuci tangan, maka dia juga masuk ke dalam bersama Peter sementara aku dan Sirius menunggu di lorong yang ujung-ujungnya tidak kelihatan karena ditelan gelap. Kami asyik mengobrol sampai tiba-tiba pintu di sebelah toilet pria—toilet wanita—terbuka, dan Zet Claybel keluar dari dalamnya!

Kami kaget bukan main. Sudah lama kami punya rencana untuk menyelundup masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, tetapi tidak pernah terlaksana. Dan sekarang, anak kelas satu, dengan wajah tak bersalah keluar dari dalam toilet wanita seakan-akan itu memang toiletnya sendiri.

"&(Q$#$#!?" kata Sirius tidak jelas, aku tidak bisa menerjemahkan simbol-simbol absurd itu. Zet Claybel memandangi Sirius heran seperti memandangi korban penyakit sapi gila dan dia takut tertular. "K-kenapa kau ada di toilet perempuan!?" ulang Sirius, kini dalam bahasa manusia yang bisa dimengerti.

Zet mengernyitkan alisnya, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," katanya bingung dan amat tersinggung.

"Kau—astaga—kau ini _laki-laki_!" Sirius habis sabar, seperti guru yang kehabisan akal mengajari muridnya perkalian aljabar. "Dan kau baru keluar dari toilet _perempuan_! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang!" dia mulai berkhotbah sok tua.

Zet memandangnya lama, mengernyit makin menjadi-jadi, "gila, ada spesies anjing langka yang lepas dan sekarang dia berbicara ngawur," mungkin itu yang ada di pikirannya ketika beradu tatap dengan Sirius. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, seakan-akan aku tahu solusinya dan dia menyuruhku untuk segera meluruskan keadaan. Maka, aku lakukan.

"Yah, kau tahu, err.. Claybel," awalku, berusaha besikap sediplomatis mungkin yang bisa dilakukan anak umur dua belas tahun. "Kakakmu itu prefek, kapten tim Quidditch, pokoknya nyaris sempurna! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika tahu pahlawan Gryffindor itu punya adik _laki-laki_ yang masuk ke dalam toilet _perempuan_ tanpa rasa bersalah!"

Aku sempat berpikir lawan bicara kami akan malu mendengar kata-kataku yang penuh kharisma, minta maaf, kemudian berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Tetapi orang yang bersangkutan malah mendengus mencemooh, kemudian menatap kami seakan kami dua anak idiot yang tidak lulus ujian akhir di Sekolah Luar Biasa. "Dasar sinting. Aku ini perempuan, tahu."

- - - - -

Menara Gryffindor seperti mengalami gempa lokal ketika Sirius Black berdiri di hadapan Alphonse Claybel, berkacak pinggang, mengernyit, siap dengan semburat emosi-emosi tertahan. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bilang bahwa adikmu itu perempuan! Lagipula, ngapain dia pakai seragam laki-laki!?" suaranya menggelegar, anak-anak yang sudah tidur jadi terbangun dan turun ke ruang rekreasi, mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

Aku mengerti kenapa Sirius bisa begitu terganggunya dengan kejadian tadi. Ayolah, membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan adalah kemampuan dasar manusia sebagaimana kemampuan dasar ikan untuk berenang, sehingga akan sedikit sekali persentasenya untuk salah tebak. Dan biasanya persentase yang sedikit itu diisi oleh orang buta dan orang yang sudah sinting. Sirius, yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, tentu saja merasa dipermalukan. Pencorengan yang tidak pantas terhadap anggota keluarga besar bangsawan Black.

Alphonse hanya nyengir kuda, tidak bisa membalas, karena dia tahu tidak ada gunanya melawan emosi anak muda ingusan umur dua belas tahun yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki mana perempuan. "Err.. yah, keluarga kami bukan keluarga penyihir kaya, jadi terpaksa Zet mengenakan seragam bekasku, tidak bisa pilih-pilih," gumam Alphonse akhirnya, masih nyengir seakan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sirius. Aku juga sering lupa kalau dia itu sebenarnya perempuan," hiburnya.

Aku tahu hiburannya itu tidak berguna karena mimik marah masih tergambar jelas di wajah anak sekompaniku itu. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, memberi hiburan tambahan yang tidak kalah tidak pentingnya. Dia menoleh padaku dan berkata tajam, "jangan berlagak seakan-akan kau tidak salah! Kau sendiri juga menganggap si Claybel itu laki-laki kan?!"

Aku merunduk dan tidak membalas kata-katanya lagi.

Sebenarnya aku yakin jika dikumpulkan seratus orang koresponden, maka sembilan puluh sembilan persen akan menyangka bahwa Zet Claybel itu bukan perempuan, karena memang tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan hal itu. Mengesampingkan umurnya yang memang masih sebelas tahun, bentuk fisiknya sama sekali tidak gemulai. Lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang sewajarnya dimiliki kaum hawa tidak nampak, sehingga tubuhnya lebih mirip papan penggilas. Gaya jalannya sama sekali tidak anggun, lagaknya seperti ingin menantang orang berkelahi. Dari sepatah dua patah kata yang tadi dia ucapkan, aku bisa menilai bahwa cara bertutur katanya sarkas, tidak disaring dulu saat berpendapat.

Prakiraanku dulu soal bagaimana perangainya meleset jauh. Dia bukan anak yang taat peraturan atau prefek masa depan, meskipun memang jago main Quidditch. Dia juga bukan anak hip-hop _funky_ yang gaul. Kenyataannya Zet Claybel adalah perempuan kasar yang tidak tahu apa itu arti keindahan dan kelembutan, kelihatannya dia sudah hidup cukup lama tinggal di hutan bersama primata-primata lain sehingga tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya anak perempuan bersikap. Rupanya dia juga anak yang jalan pikirannya unik, kalau tidak mau dibilang pembangkang. Bahkan nanti ketika tahun berikutnya dia dibelikan seragam baru dan tak lagi mengenakan seragam kakaknya, dia memilih rok panjang semata kaki sebagai bawahannya. Benar-benar pengkhianatan terhadap peraturan sekolah.

Satu-satunya fakta yang mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya mirip perempuan adalah kecintaannya pada bunga. Sulit dibayangkan memang, perempuan urakan seperti Zet Claybel begitu memuja suatu bunga, yang kedengarannya feminin sekali. Tetapi terkadang ketika dia menceritakan segala pengetahuan tentang flora yang satu itu pada kami, segala kemaskulinannya runtuh dan muncul lah Zet Claybel yang lembut dari baliknya, dengan kilau matanya yang biasanya padam. Pemandangan yang sulit dipercaya.

Dari sekian ribu jenis bunga yang sering dia ceritakan sehingga kami hafal, satu yang paling sering dia puja-puja adalah bunga anyelir, terutama anyelir putih. _Dianthus caryophyllus_, umumnya melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang, tetapi bagi Zet Claybel, bunga tersebut mewakili ketulusan dan kejujuran hati. Anyelir sangat unik, tingginya bisa sampai dua meter, meski untuk bisa setinggi itu, harus ada penyangga di dasarnya. "Anyelir adalah bunga yang tegar," kata Zet. "Dia bisa hidup hingga dua puluh bulan tanpa absen keindahan dan keharumannya. Senantiasa menjadi pengindah, bagai seorang ibu."

Bagiku pribadi, anak itu, Zet Claybel, adalah perwujudan nyata dari sekuntum anyelir yang sering dia ceritakan. Dia mengisahkan anyelir seperti mengisahkan dirinya sendiri, tegar dan kuat. Zet Claybel adalah anyelir di padang rumput yang luas, menonjol dan berbeda sendiri. Dengan bebas menghirup udara segar, tidak ada sekat pembatas, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keraguan dalam melangkah. Benar-benar penggambaran sempurna dari gadis yang sarkas, urakan, kasar, namun kadang bisa menjadi penerang dalam keputusasaan, pencari jalan keluar.

Aku tahu bahwa segala perjalanan yang aku tempuh akan membawaku menemui takdir-takdir luar biasa, salah satunya adalah dipertemukannya aku dengan dia, Zet Claybel. Nanti, beberapa tahun kemudian ketika aku sudah bisa melihat suatu hal dari berbagai sudut pandang, dia akan memperlihatkan lebih banyak lagi kejutan yang mencengangkan, dan dia akan menjelma menjadi sosok orang penting yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan sahabat terbaikku, Sirius Black.

- - - - -

TBC


	4. Bulan Purnama

Ah.. update yang sangat lama. Akhirnya saya bisa juga melanjutkannya. Chapter kali ini mungkin cenderung membosankan karena temanya benar-benar pasaran. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah scene wajib Marauders!

- - - - -

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Beberapa karakter yang dirasa tidak ada dalam novelnya berarti milik saya.

- - - - -

**Another Conclusion**

By : z-hard

- - - - -

**Chapter 4 :** _Bulan Purnama_

Ketika itu, permainan yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak Hogwarts adalah permainan menyentuh batang dedalu perkasa, yang katanya ditanam tepat saat angkatanku masuk Hogwarts. _Whomping Willow_, meskipun termasuk ke dalam genus yang sama, tidak seperti _Weeping Willow_ yang tumbuh di daratan Selandia Baru, dedalu yang satu ini terkesan botak, jarang ada daunnya. Cabang-cabang pohonnya berdiri tegak angkuh dan mengerikan, apalagi dengan latar belakang langit kelam bulan Oktober di pekarangan sekolah. Benar-benar membentuk kesan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Tetapi dasar anak-anak, bisa saja memanfaatkan celah untuk menciptakan permainan baru yang menantang. Aku tidak tahu siapa pencetusnya, pokoknya tiba-tiba permainan ini jadi populer. Saat itu adalah puncak maraknya perjudian anak-anak karena para murid gemar sekali bertaruh siapa yang berhasil masuk ke dalam diameter berbahaya di sekeliling dedalu perkasa dan menyentuh batangnya.

Seakan menerima tantangan anak-anak, sang dedalu yang angkuh ini mengadakan perlawanan. Tiap ada langkah mendekat sekitar tiga meter dari pusat batangnya, dia dengan liar mengayun-ayunkan dahannya seperi cambuk raksasa. Tak jarang batang besarnya juga mendadak jadi lentur dan membentur-benturkan bagian cabangnya hingga ke tanah, membuat bumi bergemuruh. Seorang anak Hufflepuff, Davey Gudgeon, pernah nyaris hilang nyawanya karena dihantam si dedalu perkasa itu. Teori yang menyatakan bahwa mulut besar bisa membawa celaka memang benar adanya.

Sejak saat itu, guru-guru melarang murid untuk melakukan permainan absurd itu lagi, karena jika ada anak yang meninggal karena dedalu perkasa, tanggung jawabnya akan jatuh ke tangan mereka dan jelas mereka tidak menginginkan hal itu. Kami sangat kecewa akan putusan itu karena kami baru saja menyusun rencana jempolan untuk menaklukkan dedalu perkasa. Jadi sejak saat itu, kami hanya bisa duduk-duduk dan memerhatikan dedalu dari jauh, menunggu kesempatan untuk memublikasikan kecerdasan kami.

- - - - -

Seperti yang pernah kukatakan terdahulu, Remus Lupin adalah satu-satunya laki-laki 'wajar' dalam angkatan kami di Gryffindor. Kegigihannya dalam menuntut ilmu kadang membuat kami merasa teramat sangat tolol jika berjajar dengannya. Dia juga tidak terlihat minder dengan jubah dan buku-bukunya yang merupakan barang bekas. Satu-satunya benda baru yang dia miliki hanyalah sehelai pena-bulu yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menulis dan sebotol tinta. Meskipun demikian, kami tetap memandangnya sebagai orang besar.

Dari segala perangkat kemanusiaan yang dia miliki, kami paling menyukai kebesaran hatinya. Dia tidak pernah sirik atau iri jika aku dan Sirius mengalahkannya dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi padahal semalam suntuk dia mempelajari buku teks yang tidak kalah tebal dari kamus Rune Kuno sementara kami asyik main catur. Dia bahkan bisa lebih sabar dari ibuku jika sudah menyangkut soal membantu Peter—yang otaknya bebal luar biasa—mengingat tanggal-tanggal pemberontakan goblin.

Meskipun wajahnya hanya memperlihatkan kesan yang itu-itu saja—lusuh dan lelah seperti siap mati kapan saja—jika sudah tersenyum, dia akan menjadi sosok yang amat sedap dipandang mata. Senyumannya seperti matahari di waktu fajar, sejuk dan teduh, ditambah bola matanya yang kuning kecokelatan senantiasa memancarkan kedamaian. Karena alasan itulah kami sangat menyukai senyuman Remus, lebih dari kami menyukai kejeniusan kami sendiri, dan kami akan menghukum siapapun yang membuat senyuman itu tidak merekah di bibirnya yang pucat.

Pagi itu, ketika secercah sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari celah-celah tembok batu dan jendela di kamar asrama kami, adalah pagi yang benar-benar menarik seseorang untuk panik. Awalnya dari pekikan rendah Sirius jam enam pagi. Dengan jengkel aku meraba-raba meja di sebelah ranjangku untuk mencari kacamata, memakainya, kemudian sebelum aku sempat membuka kelambu, kain tebal merah itu sudah terlebih dahulu disingkapkan dengan kasar oleh Sirius.

Bukan lagi suatu hal yang langka melihat ekspresi mengernyit Sirius, karena dia memang nyaris menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut tiap berhadapan dengan suatu hal yang membuatnya jengkel meskipun hanya sedikit saja. Bola matanya yang abu-abu makin terlihat kelam jika dikombinasikan dengan dahinya yang dikerutkan, tidak lupa perangkat pelengkapnya, kepalan tangan dan hembusan napas berat. Tetapi agaknya kali ini kernyitannya bukan mengindikasikan bahwa dia marah, tetapi lebih terlihat panik.

"James! Remus tidak ada di tempat tidurnya!" semburnya tak sabar. Dia tidak menunggu jawabanku dan segera menarik lengan dan menyeretku menuju tempat tidur Remus. Sirius menunjuk lokasi yang dimaksud dengan tatapan seakan-akan akulah penyebab hilangnya Remus.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang asing lagi mengetahui bahwa Remus sering sekali tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Pertama kali kami menyadari itu adalah ketika bulan kedua kami masuk Hogwarts. Kami panik bukan main, bahkan aku yang gelap mata sampai nyaris menyerang anak Slytherin karena kupikir mereka menculiknya. Tetapi esok paginya Remus kembali, dengan kesan lusuh dua kali lipat, tersenyum menenangkan dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mrs Lupin seorang wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, aku Remus, sehingga dia harus sering pulang untuk menjenguk beliau. Kami menerima alasan itu dengan pikiran terbuka karena memang masuk akal, rupanya gen resesif sakit-sakitan Remus menurun dari ibunya. Sejak saat itu Remus selalu pamit ketika ingin pulang, sehingga kami tidak khawatir.

Kini aku tahu mengapa Sirius begitu panik, karena apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar prosedur yang biasanya. Kemarin Remus sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa. Remus tidak pamit ingin pulang menjenguk ibunya. Tetapi kini Remus tidak ada, meninggalkan ranjangnya yang mendingin karena iklim daratan tinggi Inggris.

"Aku..." mataku tidak beranjak dari kekosongan yang nyata di depanku, tetapi otakku berpikir cepat. Inilah gunanya kecerdasan, digunakan saat situasi mendesak. "Kurasa kita harus lapor Profesor McGonagall."

- - - - -

Peter masih menggosok-gosok matanya dalam usaha mengusir kantuk ketika kami menyusuri lorong menuju kantor Profesor McGonagall. Kami bahkan masih mengenakan piyama yang ditimpa asal dengan jubah sekolah saking panik dan terburu-burunya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sirius memimpin rombongan kecil kami hingga akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan kepala asrama kami.

Aku baru akan mengetuk daun pintu kayu mahoni itu ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Profesor McGonagall berdiri di ambangnya. Kacamata perseginya berkilat mengancam ketika beliau menunduk menatap kami. "Bangun pagi memang baik, Mr Potter, tetapi bisakah kalian tidak berlari-lari di lorong karena suara langkah kalian benar-benar menggangg—"

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas hal tidak penting seperti itu, Profesor!" sergah Sirius. Aku bahkan bisa menilai dia agak keterlaluan meskipun situasinya sedang tidak baik.

Profesor McGonagall menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "memotong ucapan guru. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, Mr Black? Potong dua poin dari Gryffindor."

Sirius menggeram rendah dan aku menarik bahunya pelan, hanya sebagai isyarat bahwa tidaklah bijaksana marah hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu untuk saat ini. Aku mengerling Peter dan aku tahu dia membalas tatapanku, dan aku yakin dia juga mengerti apa maksudku. Maka, dengan agak terbata-bata—Peter bukanlah murid populer di kelas Profesor McGonagall—dia berkata, "err.. begini Profesor, sebenarnya kami.. itu.. Remus.. Remus hilang.."

"Aku mengerti, Mr Pettigrew," Profesor McGonagall memotong, kelihatannya tidak sabaran dengan kalimat anak pendek gemuk di depannya yang tidak selesai-selesai. Aku merasakan bahu Sirius bergetar seakan-akan ingin membalas perkataan Profesor McGonagall tentang memotong pembicaraan orang yang belum selesai, tetapi kelihatannya dia tahu dia akan memperkeruh suasana jika melakukannya. "Mr Lupin tidak ada di tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada, benar? Dan apakah masih perlu kuberitahu mengapa demikian, karena kupikir kalian telah mengetahui bahwa Mr Lupin harus menjenguk—"

"Tetapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin!" sembur Sirius akhirnya.

Profesor McGonagall mengejap. Aku menepuk dahiku. "Astaga Mr Black, sekali lagi kuperingatkan, _sopan santun_! Potong dua poin lagi dari Gryffindor." Sesaat aku bisa mendengar beliau menggumamkan sesuatu kalimat keluhan sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "banyak situasi yang harus diperhitungkan. Kalian pikir suatu kewajiban bagi Mr Lupin untuk selalu melaporkan tindakannya pada kalian? Atau mungkin Mr Lupin sendiri sudah menganggap kalian tahu bahwa dia akan selalu pulang sekali sebulan sehingga merasa tidak perlu lagi memberi tahu kalian. Nah, kalau kalian sudah paham, mengapa tidak kembali ke asrama, ganti pakaian, dan bersiap turun ke Aula Besar?" akhirnya sambil menutup pintu tepat di depan hidung kami.

Sirius menatap pintu kayu mahoni itu dengan mencela. Aku tahu dia sakit hati, bukan karena dikurangi empat poin atau dituding tidak punya sopan santun, melainkan karena telah diberikan penilaian yang rendah atas persahabatan kami.

- - - - -

Ketika sarapan, kami sepakat bahwa kami tidak akan bisa konsentrasi pada jam pelajaran pertama hari ini. Bukan mempertegas bahwa kami sebenarnya memang tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran, tetapi fakta bahwa Remus belum juga kembali benar-benar membuat khawatir sekarang. Sirius sendiri rupanya memikirkan hal ini lebih dari siapapun, kelihatan dari _mood_-nya yang sangat jelek—dia menghardik kasar seorang gadis yang sengaja menyapanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa berguna mengatakan ini," kataku ketika kami akhirnya selesai sarapan (yang sama sekali tidak membuat kami kenyang) dan berjalan menuju kelas Mantra. "Tetapi bersikap uring-uringan seperti itu tidak membuat suasana lebih ba—" dan suaraku tercekat.

Aku yakin Sirius dan Peter juga melihatnya, di sana, tepat di seberang pintu kelas Mantra, bersender pada tembok batu yang dingin, Remus Lupin tersenyum pada kami.

Senyum itu senyum Remus yang biasanya, senyum yang kami suka. Tetapi Remus sendiri kelihatan jauh lebih lusuh dari biasanya. Sirius dengan cekatan menghampiri Remus, "astaga, dari mana saja kau, sejak kemarin malam!"

"Ah, maaf," Remus berkata setelah aku dan Peter menyusul, "aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian. Mendadak sekali, kau tahu." Remus menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya gugup. Ketika melakukan ini, aku melihatnya, di balik lengan panjang jubah sekolah yang meluncur turun karena dia mengangkat tangannya, sebuah luka panjang yang kami yakin belum ada sebelumnya.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Rem?" tanyaku tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

Remus kelihatannya tidak menduga akan ditanyai seperti ini karena dia tidak bisa langsung menjawab, tidak seperti Remus yang langsung tanggap jika ditanyai. Dan sebelum Remus bisa menjawab apa-apa, Sirius meraih pergelangan Remus dengan satu tangannya dan menariknya sementara tangan satunya menyibakkan lengan jubah sehingga terlihatlah luka itu dengan jelas.

"Seperti bekas cakaran," celetuk Peter. Aku sadar betul Remus merespon celetukan ini diam-diam.

"B-bukan apa-apa," Remus tersenyum. Tetapi dia tidak tahu kami sudah hafal senyumannya, dan yang satu ini bukan senyuman tulus. "Ketika menjenguk Ibuku, aku dikejar anjing tetangga—dan inilah akibatnya. Bukan masalah besar."

Kedatangan anak-anak ke lorong itu untuk menghadiri kelas menyelamatkan Remus dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kami selanjutnya. Kami berusaha bertanya ketika pelajaran, tentu saja, namun Remus menyibukkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Flitwick. Dan ketika akhirnya dua jam yang membosankan usai, dengan cepat Remus pamit ke perpustakaan dan kami tak sempat mengejar.

Atau sengaja tidak mengejar.

Sementara Remus ke perpustakaan (atau itulah yang dia katakan), kami kembali ke menara Gryffindor, jam pelajaran kedua baru akan dimulai sekitar setengah jam lagi. Segera setelah kami bertiga masuk ke kamar asrama, aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Remus," aku langsung menyuarakan permasalahannya.

"Ya, aku bahkan menyadari ada yang aneh sejak awal sekali," Sirius tidak menatapku atau Peter, melainkan lantai batu.

"Aku ada beberapa perkiraan," kataku, "tetapi aku tidak mau berspekulasi. Tidak secepat ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Peter menggeleng. Sirius diam dan aku melihat dia mengangkat bahu sedikit.

Aku menghela napas, "kurasa Remus manusia serigala."

Semua bergeming. Suasana ini bukan suasana yang kau rasakan ketika kekagetan luar biasa menyergap dirimu. Mungkin Peter benar kaget, tetapi aku bisa membaca, setelah setahun lebih bersama, bahwa Sirius juga punya prakiraan yang sama.

"Tidak ada bukti," gumam Sirius. Itu omong kosong, aku tahu. Sirius anak yang cerdas, tidak mungkin tidak menyadari sesuatu. Maksudku, aku saja sadar.. kalau Peter memang di luar hitungan.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau tahu—kita semua—oke, mungkin hanya kau dan aku—tahu, bukti itu ada. Nyata di depan mata kita. Sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura buta, Sirius?" aku mengajaknya bicara dengan nada yang memaksanya untuk menegakkan kepalanya. Dan dia benar melakukannya. "Mungkin Remus pikir kita berhasil dia bodohi, tetapi sadarkah kita bahwa dia selalu pulang setiap bulan, yang jika kau lebih teliti sedikit, setiap _bulan purnama_?"

"Dan luka itu.." suara Peter tiba-tiba berkumpul, tidak seperti biasanya. "Memang lebih mirip luka cabikan serigala daripada anjing.."

"Persis! Kalau aku prefek kau pasti sudah kuhadiahi sepuluh poin, Mr Pettigrew!" Aku berseru penuh kemenangan. "Itu luka yang diakibatkan olehnya _sendiri_, kurasa. Tidakkah masuk akal kalau benar demikian? Remus manusia serigala, pihak sekolah pastinya tahu—makanya mereka membantu membenarkan alasan konyol Remus menjenguk ibunya. Dia diselundupkan entah ke mana tiap bulan dan bertransformasi. Dan karena tak ada mangsa, terpaksa dia.. melukai dirinya sendiri," aku merasa miris ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Tetapi Sirius tidak pula kelihatan percaya. Tidak, mungkin dia bukannya tidak percaya, mungkin dia hanya tidak _mau_ percaya.. aku menghampirinya dan dengan rasa persahabatan yang besar, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah bahkan jika benar Remus manusia serigla. Kita harus saling percaya."

"Itu dia masalahnya kan," Sirius mengernyit, perlahan terasa sedikit amarah dalam tiap interval suaranya. "Kita seharusnya saling percaya! Tetapi apa Remus percaya pada kita? Kurasa tidak.. kalau ya seharusnya dia bisa memberitahukannya langsung pada kita."

"Yah, ada bermacam-macam hal yang masuk akal untuk bisa dijadikan alasan, kurasa. Dan pasti Remus punya salah satunya," aku mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya malam ini kita bicara padanya, agar semuanya jelas."

- - - - -

Remus naik ke kamar asrama dua puluh menit lima belas detik (bukan berarti aku benar-benar menghitung) lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku yang ketika itu sedang bermain catur sihir dengan Alphonse di ruang rekreasi, memberi isyarat pada Sirius yang terbaring asal di sofa. Dia bangkit dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang hitam sehingga menjadi agak berantakan. Dia kelihatan memberi isyarat juga pada Peter. Dan dengan satu langkah anggun nan cerdik, aku mengakhiri permainan caturku dengan sempurna. Alphonse sedikit menggerutu dan berkata dia akan menantangku lagi lain kali, tetapi aku tidak benar-benar mendengar keseluruhan kalimat karena konsentrasiku sudah penuh untuk naik ke kamar asrama.

Sirius terlebih dahulu, kemudian aku, baru Peter. Sirius dengan gerakan yang hati-hati membuka pintu dan Peter menutupnya setelah kami bertiga masuk. Kelambu Remus tertutup, mungkinkah dia sudah tidur?

Merupakan adab dasar bahwa menyibakkan kelambu orang lain tanpa seizin yang yang berada di dalamnya adalah tindakan yang cukup kurang ajar. Tetapi Sirius tidak peduli lagi soal kekurangajaran—karena dia memang sudah kurang ajar dari sananya—dan dengan cepat menarik kelambu Remus.

Aku bisa melihat Remus tengah menghadap tembok, membelakangi kami, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan bahwa dia masih bangun. "Remus," ujar Sirius, masih berdiri tegang di tepian. "Bangun. Kami tahu kau tidak tidur. Kumohon, bangun.."

Remus menghela napas dan dia benar berbalik, bahkan bangkit. Kini dia terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Ada apa, teman-teman?" Remus bertanya sepolos yang dia bisa.

"Pertama-tama," aku mengangkat kedua tanganku setinggi dada, secara tidak langsung meminta Sirius agak menjauh dari ranjang sehingga kami membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. "Mari kita buat kesepakatan, bahwa kita berempat di sini berdiri bukan sebagai orang asing, melainkan sebagai saudara yang bisa saling percaya. Paham?"

Sirius dan Peter mengangguk, Remus menyusul kemudian, masih kelihatan bingung.

"Kami bertiga—aku, Sirius, dan Peter—telah membuat suatu konklusi dengan perkiraan-perkiraan yang tidak asal-asalan," kataku. "Dan konklusi itu adalah, Remus, kau manusia serigala."

Hening panjang menyergapi kami setelah itu. Cahaya bulan remang-remang yang masuk melalui jendela menyinari Remus sehingga nampaklah wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian.." Remus menggumam, bibirnya nyaris tidak bergerak. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kita di sini sebagai saudara yang saling percaya," aku mengucapkannya dengan mantap. "Dan ikatan itu tidak akan pernah terputus sampai kapanpun oleh _apapun_."

Remus terdiam lama sebelum menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, dan dia mulai bercerita (suaranya bergetar ketika itu). Bagaimana dia digigit oleh manusia serigala ketika dia masih kecil, bagaimana dia kemudian sangat berbahagia karena ada sekolah yang mau menerimanya, bagaimana dia diselundupkan tiap bulan ke sebuah gubuk melalui lorong yang dijaga oleh dedalu perkasa, bagaimana rasa sakit fisik menyerangnya ketika siksaan mental memenuhi kepalanya karena membohongi sahabat-sahabatnya.. dan bagaimana ketakutan luar biasa menghantui dirinya jika kehilangan sahabat-sahabat itu.

Tidak ada yang menginterupsi cerita Remus hingga kisahnya selesai. Wajah Peter sudah basah dan kotor karena air mata, sementara aku bisa melihat mata Sirius juga berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menahannya untuk menumpahkan keharuan—mungkin harga diri, entah harga diri lelaki atau harga diri seorang Black yang disadari atau tidak, masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

Tetapi dia yang paling pertama memperpendek langkah dan memeluk Remus. Bahunya naik turun dan aku yakin dia telah menuangkan segala perasaannya akhirnya.. aku dan Peter ikut memeluk, tidak sadar bahwa mungkin saja Remus merasa berat menahan bobot kami bertiga. Kami tidak malu mengakui kami menangis keras saat itu, tidak pula peduli bahwa normalnya lelaki tidak cengeng seperti perempuan.

Yah, kami semua bodoh dan bagaimanapun juga ketika itu kami masih berumur dua belas tahun.

- - - - -

TBC


	5. Perhiasan Dunia

Setelah memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk update, akhirnya selesai juga. Saya berpikir paling tidak harus update minimal satu chapter sebelum kepindahan saya ke Bandung.

Sejujurnya saya tidak begitu puas dengan chapter yang satu ini. Mungkin kaena penyelesaiannya agak terburu-buru. Tetapi saya tetap berharap kawan-kawan menikmatinya :) Terima kasih!

- - - - -

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Beberapa karakter yang dirasa tidak ada dalam novelnya berarti milik saya.

- - - - -

**Another Conclusion**

By : z-hard

- - - - -

**Chapter 5 :** _Perhiasan Dunia_

Semua wanita adalah perhiasan dunia. Bagiku, ungkapan tersebut memang benar adanya. Wanita, dengan segala kelembutan hati dan kasih sayangnya, dengan visualisasi keanggunan yang sempurna, tidak berlebihan jika gelar 'perhiasan dunia' mereka sandang. Jika di dunia ini tidak ada wanita, maka sembilan puluh persen keindahan di dunia akan lenyap.

Asramaku, Gryffindor, banyak menyimpan perhiasan-perhiasan itu, meskipun dengan bumbu aksesori unik yang berbeda-beda, tergantung bagaimana pribadinya. Dulu pernah kukatakan bahwa aku memiliki enam orang teman yang satu angkatan denganku di asrama ini, tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Tiga dara itu adalah Ashley Canerva, Mary Macdonald, dan tentu saja, murid pentolan di bidang kedisiplinan dan kerajinan, Lily Evans.

Ketika masih dalam masa adaptasiku di tahun pertama, aku belum terlalu kenal dekat dengan Ashley. Yang kutahu hanya tampilan fisiknya, karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dilihat umum. Posturnya tergolong jangkung dibandingkan dua sahabatnya, sehingga jika dia berada dalam kerumunan, kepalanya nongol sendiri memamerkan cokelat pekat rambutnya. Parasnya pasti akan sangat cantik jika dia mau tersenyum sedikit saja, sayangnya dia selalu pasang tampang datar seakan-akan bumi berbentuk kubus dan jika bicara benar-benar seperlunya. Tadinya kupikir itu hanya karena akunya saja yang belum akrab dengannya, tetapi aku keliru, karena ketika kutanya Mary bagaimana sikapnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri, dia menjawab sama saja—tetap dingin, datar, dan cuek. Rupanya Ashley ini tipe gadis yang tidak suka terlibat masalah, sehingga jika di sekitarnya ada konflik, maka dia akan berlalu begitu saja seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Berkebalikan dari Ashley, adalah Mary Macdonald. Mary memiliki bentuk wajah bulat dan rambut pirang yang membingkainya dipotong pendek, sehingga memberikan kesan _chubby_ bagi yang pertama kali melihat sosoknya. Seperti nama depannya yang kodian, sifatnya juga stereotip, tipikal anak perempuan kebanyakan. Kegemarannya tentu saja adalah bergosip dengan semua teman wanitanya—seasrama maupun lain asrama—dan terus berusaha mempercantik diri agar setidaknya dia diajak kencan oleh anak laki-laki. Karena gaya hidupnya modern dan jangkauan pergaulannya luas, maka jika kau memiliki piutang terhadapnya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya karena mudah sekali untuk menemukannya, tinggal tanya pada gadis yang lewat, dan dia pasti akan tahu siapa yang kau maksud, karena sama halnya dengan Bertha Jorkins, Mary adalah anak yang terkenal karena kegemarannya membicarakan masalah orang. Meskipun demikian, aku paham bahwa Mary adalah tempat berekeluh kesah yang baik, karena untungnya, keahliannya bicara panjang lebar diimbangi dengan kesabarannya dalam menjadi pendengar yang baik. Banyaknya pengalaman hidup yang ia miliki juga membuatnya bisa memberikan solusi permasalahan yang cukup realistis, meskipun sebagian besar pasti tentang cinta.

Kedua gadis tadi agaknya berada di bawah kepemimpinan Lily Evans. Posisinya sama saja sepertiku yang memimpin ketiga sahabatku, dengan beberapa penyempurnaan yang kelihatannya hanya sanggup dilakukan olehnya. Jika menyinggung soal fisik, maka dia bisa menjadi versi wanitanya Sirius dalam hal kesempurnaan. Ideal, rambutnya yang panjang sebahu menjuntai indah dengan warna kemerahan yang dimilikinya. Wajahnya cantik, ditambah dia senang tersenyum, membuat kecantikannya menjadi dua kali lipat. Kalau soal _inner beauty_, maka kukatakan dia versi wanitanya Remus. Kendatipun dia sudah amat pintar, kerajinannya tiada tara. Baginya mencari ilmu tidak ada garis _finish_nya, benar-benar penganut sejati paham 'carilah ilmu hingga ke negeri Cina'. Sikapnya ramah dan menghormati orang lain, selama orang lain itu juga menghormati dirinya. Agak keras kepala, tetapi itulah yang membuatnya tetap berpegang teguh pada ideologinya. Singkatnya, Lily adalah gadis idaman semua lelaki normal.

Maka, dengan bangga kukatakan bahwa aku adalah lelaki normal, karena sepertinya aku tertarik pada gadis keturunan Muggle ini. Ketika dia berada di sekitarku, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan ini darinya. Segalanya seakan-akan menjadi indah saat kulihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir merah mudanya: Sirius yang misuh-misuh karena malas mengerjakan PR terdengar seperti penyanyi _pop idol_, Peter yang kelebihan berat badan tampak atletis, dan Remus yang lesu-siap-mati terlihat seperti seorang _survivor_ yang menjunjung tinggi asas-asas hidup sehat.

Tetapi entah kenapa dia kelihatan tidak suka padaku. Kalau kusapa, dia membalas dengan dingin, balasannya pun terkesan seperti untuk menjaga sopan santun saja. Kalau menurut Mary, Lily bersikap demikian karena dia tidak suka tingkahku yang suka mengganggu anak-anak lain dengan lelucon yang (katanya) tidak lucu.

"Kau tahu, karena alasan itulah aku tidak suka perempuan," ujar Sirius suatu hari, ketika kuceritakan situasi antara aku dan Lily. "Tidak punya selera humor, tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang, cerewet, munafik pula. Senang sekali mengikik, kalau kemana-mana bergerombol, selalu mempertahankan imej anak baik di depan guru padahal gemar membicarakan orang di belakang.. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Tidak heran sebenarnya mendengar Sirius berkata demikian, karena dia memang punya alasan dan menurutku cukup masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja.. "Sirius, sobat, tidak semua perempuan itu seperti ibu dan sepupu-sepupumu," kataku realistis.

"Oh, kurasa tidak juga, James," Sirius membela diri, kelihatannya dia sudah lama menyiapkan argumen yang satu ini dan tidak sabar untuk mempresentasekannya padaku. "Tidak punya selera humor, tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang.. coba lihat dia," dengan telunjuknya, Sirius menunjuk Ashley yang duduk di meja elips di sudut. Kemudian perlahan menggerakkan empat puluh lima derajat ke samping, tempat Mary duduk, "yang itu cerewet, senang mengikik, dan hobi bergosip. Nah, sementara yang satu itu,"—Sirius menunjuk Lily—"contoh konkrit binatang peliharaan guru. Kalau soal senang bergerombol, semua perempuan pastilah begitu kurasa."

"Hm.. tapi dia jarang bergerombol tuh," aku menunjuk Zet Claybel yang baru turun dari kamar anak perempuan.

Sirius mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar, "dia di luar hitungan, soalnya bukan perempuan."

- - - - -

"_Lilium longiflorum_."

Aku mendongak heran dari majalah yang tengah kubaca di ruang rekreasi. Zet Claybel menatapku serius, tanpa menunggu kupersilakan dia telah duduk di sofa seberangku sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kernyitannya menandakan agaknya dia sibuk berpikir, tetapi ada desakan seakan dia mengharapkan aku menanyainya soal nama-ilmiah-entah-apa yang baru saja dia sebutkan. "Apa?" kuturuti keinginannya akhirnya.

Dia kelihatan puas sekali ditanyai, persis anak kecil yang berharap ditanyai perkalian yang sudah dia hafal agar dipuji orang tuanya. "Lily Evans. Namanya benar-benar mencerminkan orangnya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orang tua yang telah memberikan nama seindah itu padanya.."

Aku mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang sudah mulai melantur, tetapi tertarik pada pernyataan sebelumnya. "Maksudmu? Evans mempunyai arti nama yang bagus?"

"Persis seperti yang kuucapkan tadi," Zet manggut-manggut serius. "Lily adalah _Lilium longiflorum_, bunga lily yang indah. Tingginya yang sekitar satu meter menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau direndahkan, sementara warnanya yang putih bersih memanifestasikan keramahan dan persahabatan yang abadi."

"Wow. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari gadis semanis dia!" aku membalas bersemangat, melemparkan majalah yang tadi kubaca dengan sangat tidak peduli.

"Tetapi, James," mendadak mata Zet berkilat-kilat serius. "Bunga lily itu sebenarnya bunga karnivora yang siap melahap serangga yang berniat menghisap madunya! Jadi hati-hatilah, kalau kau terlalu gegabah mendekati Lily, mungkin dia akan menghabisimu juga!"

Mataku membelalak tidak percaya, tetapi tololnya aku percaya. "Masa!? Kau pasti bohong!"

Zet menghela napas, semangat menggebu-gebunya telah sirna sepenuhnya, "tentu saja aku bohong, bodoh! Mana ada yang seperti itu."

Aku memutar bola mata.

"Tetapi yang awal-awal benar kok," dia nyengir (cengiran aneh mengesalkan yang membuatmu ingin melayangkan satu atau dua pukulan ke arahnya). "Lily Evans itu memang tipe gadis yang banyak disukai pria ya. Temanku Dirk Cresswell juga tertarik padanya."

Oh ya, tentu saja aku tahu bahwa banyak laki-laki yang naksir Lily. Seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, semua lelaki normal pasti menyukai dia. Meskipun aku berharap semua selain aku tidak normal, tetapi kenyataannya hanya segelintir orang saja. "Tidak masalah," aku menyeringai percaya diri agar tampak keren, "boleh jadi banyak laki-laki yang menginginkannya, tetapi akulah yang akan menjadi suami Lily di masa depan!" Oke, ketika itu aku masih anak-anak sehingga kalimat seperti 'aku akan menjadi suaminya' adalah suatu yang sangat lancar untuk diucapkan tanpa pikir panjang soal tanggung jawabnya.

Zet Claybel di hadapanku tidak mengubah ekspresinya, "yah, kita lihat saja." Dan dia bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap pergi. Intinya dia kemari hanya ingin pamer pengetahuannya padaku ya.. hm.. perempuan memang sulit dimengerti. Ah, salah, maksudku laki-laki.

Nyaris bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Zet, lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka dan tiga sahabatku: Sirius, Remus, serta Peter, masuk dari sana. Mereka berpapasan dengan Zet dan tentu saja Sirius menatapnya mencela—tidak ada pandangan lain yang dapat diberikannya pada gadis itu kecuali tatapan yang buruk-buruk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Sirius segera setelah Zet menghilang dari pandangan. Dia kelihatan sangat tidak suka.

Aku tidak ingin menambah-nambahi rasa kesalnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku membicarakan Lily, maka kujawab, "bukan hal penting, sobat, hanya percakapan kecil biasa sesama Gryffindor! Dan omong-omong, dari mana saja kalian?" tambahku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ekspresi Sirius berubah dengan sangat cepat, seperti hewan yang membaui buruannya, seringai badung khas Sirius terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. Ini pertanda buruk bagi umum, tetapi bagiku pribadi ini berita baik. "Aku tadi melakukan survei, James," ujar Sirius bangga, dagunya naik, "dan akhirnya aku menemukan sasaran yang cocok untuk proyek lelucon kita berikutnya."

Oh, ini baru ligaku! "Wow, hebat, Sobat! Aku bahkan belum sempat memikirkan ide apa-apa," kataku sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata, menegakkan diri.

Sirius hanya terkekeh dan dia duduk di sebelahku, mendiskusikan idenya dengan nada rendah sehingga yang bisa mendengarnya hanya aku, Remus, dan Peter. Idenya cukup menarik, menurutku, dan sangat menguji kemampuan kami dalam merapalkan mantra Transfigurasi. "Memangnya kau mau melaksanakannya di mana?" tanyaku di akhir diskusi.

Mata Sirius berkilat mengerikan, "toilet anak perempuan."

"Toilet Myrtle Merana?" tanya Peter dengan ekspresi ambigu, antara penasaran dan bingung. Tetpi melihat Peter sih, sepertinya lebih ke bingung.

"Ah, hantu yang satu itu sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk dikerjai," Sirius melambaikan tangannya tak sabar, benar-benar menganggap Myrtle Merana bukanlah sesuatu yang signifikan. Sadis. "Maksudku benar-benar toilet perempuan, yang sering dipakai di lantai empat."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin komentar bahwa itu sangat tidak masuk akal, Sirius," Remus menanggapi dengan sangat kalem, "tetapi berhubung aku berbicara dengan Sirius Black, aku tidak jadi bicara deh."

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik, Rem," Sirius menepuk-nepuk bahu Remus singkat, sementara anak berambut cokelat muda itu memutar bola mata—bodoh jika mengira sindiran akan mempan pada Sirius. "Ini ide yang bagus kan? Bayangkan wajah perempuan-perempuan itu, pasti sangat tak ternilai!"

"Ya ampun, kebencianmu terhadap perempuan sudah sampai stadium separah itu, ya?" aku bertanya, sedikit berharap Sirius akan mengubah sasaran tembaknya.

Sirius menyipit, kelihatannya agak tersinggung, "ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan sudut pandangku terhadap perempuan, James. Lagipula aku tidak sebenci itu pada perempuan—hanya tidak suka," akhirnya mengangkat bahu. Kawan, itu sama saja. "Aku hanya berpikir jika sasaran kita kali ini laki-laki, tidak akan seseru kalau sasarannya perempuan. Ayolah, James, kita harus membangun reputasi kita!"

Yah, kalau sudah masalah reputasi, sulit bagiku untuk menolak. Itu harga yang pantas bagiku, reputasi. Wow, kedengarannya keren sekali kan?

"Baiklah, kapan akan kita jalankan?"

"Besok," Sirius menjawab mantap, yakin bahwa cetak biru leluconnya sudah tergambar dengan sangat manis di otaknya yang terlampau cerdas.

Remus menghela napas, "ya ampun."

- - - - -

Menerapkan lelucon yang sukses, harus sama telitinya seperti menyusun strategi perang. Maka seusai makan siang di Aula Besar, aku mengupulkan ketiga sahabatku di kelas kosong yang tak jauh dari situ. Aku, yang berlagak seperti pemimpin sebuah kelompok pemberontak anti pemerintahan tiran, memberikan instruksi.

"Sirius, kau yang jalan pertama, pastikan toilet kosong, kemudian tunggu aku di sana. Setelah aku menyusul, Remus, kau dan Peter bertugas mengawasi sepanjang koridor. Berikan kode jika ada siapa saja yang mendekat. Nah, kembali pada Sirius, meskipun aku lebih jago Transfigurasi daripadamu, kan kamu yang usulkan ini, jadi kamu yang lakukan intinya!"

Mereka mengangguk antusias (kecuali Remus, sebetulnya), dan tepat setelah pelajaran Transfigurasi siang itu selesai, kami segera melaksanakan rencana.

Babak kali ini, tidak dapat disangkal lagi, sangat mudah. Keberuntungan ada di pihak kami ketika kami menemukan toilet anak perempuan di lantai empat kosong melompong ketika kami tiba. Kesempatan itu dimainkan dengan sangat efisien oleh sobatku Sirius karena dia merapalkan mantra dengan sangat cepat dan tepat. Dan ketika kami berdua keluar dari toilet, Remus mengatakan baru tiga menit waktu berlalu.

"Nah, tinggal tunggu korbannya," Sirius berbisik licik, mengintip dari balik belokan di dekat toilet. "Beruntung kalau Narcissa, sudah lama aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak terjadi. Nasib terlalu angkuh untuk tunduk pada kemauan Sirius. Segerombolan anak perempuan Gryffindor datang dari arah sebaliknya, dan satu dari mereka sangat kukenal—oh, tidak. Evans.

Meskipun aku menginginkan untuk membatalkan lelucon itu, semua sudah terlambat. Lily, Mary, dan Ashley, beserta beberapa anak gadis lain yang kelihatannya lebih tua, tiba-tiba saja sudah mencapai pintu toilet. Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali mengikik ketika memasuki pintunya.

Remus, sebagai anak yang paling memperhitungkan waktu, melaporkan pada kami nanti bahwa baru sekitar dua puluh detik sampai terdengar teriakan dari dalam toilet. Teriakan itu bukan sekedar satu teriakan panjang, tetapi berulang-ulang, dan pasti yang berteriak akan sakit tenggorokan sesudahnya. Pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka dan salah seorang gadis yang tak kukenal menjerit.

"Ca-ca-cacing, ADA CACING DI WAJAHKU!!"

Salah satu temannya, yang tidak kalah histerisnya, menimpali, "d-d-di wajahku juga ada!"

"Kenapa banyak keluar cacing dari keran?!" sembur yang lain.

Sirius yang mengintip paling depan tertawa terbahak-bahak, meski dia berusaha agar tawanya tak seterdengar mungkin. Sesungguhnya itu betul-betul sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan: wajah gadis-gadis itu banyak ditempeli oleh cacing Flobber—menggeliat menjijikkan di lekukan hidung, pipi, rambut, bahkan ada yang sampai nyaris masuk ke telinga. Yeah, lelucon kami adalah mentransfigurasi air menjadi cacing Flobber. Kagum? Kalau kalian kagum, jangan disembunyikan!

Sirius dan Peter masih tertawa, aku juga bisa saja ikut tertawa bersama mereka, kalau Lily Evans tidak keluar dari toilet sesudahnya. Wajahnya sama parahnya seperti yang lain, dikerubuti banyak cacing Flobber. Tetapi kelihatannya dia telah berusaha merapalkan manra kontra sehingga cacing di wajahnya tidak sebanyak kawan-kawannya.

"Evans!" kataku khawatir, keluar dari persembunyian. Sirius menahan napas dalam kaget sesaat, terdengar berbisik seperti 'apa-apaan, kau bodoh!' tetapi aku tidak peduli. Dan apa yang kulakukan barusan ini, adalah hal yang paling kusesali seumur hidup.

Lily menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku. Tatapan matanya tajam, kelihatan sangat tidak senang melihatku ada di situ. "Potter! Seharusnya aku tahu!" Lily berkata setengah teriak, kalaupun tidak berteriak, nadanya tinggi.

"Evans, aku—"

"Ini ulahmu, Potter!" Lily mengambil beberapa langkah cepat mendekatiku, ekspresi marahnya tergambar makin jelas. "Ya, tentu saja ulahmu! Tidak ada anak bodoh lain yang punya ide menjijikan seperti ini!"

Sebenarnya ada: Sirius. Tetapi dalam keadaan seperti ini tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya. Mengatakan itu sama buruknya seperti menyiram bensin ke dalam api.

"Ternyata penilaianku tidak salah, Potter," lanjutnya. "Kupikir kau tidak bisa lebih buruk daripada memantrai lilin jatuh tahun lalu, ternyata aku salah! Kau adalah anak paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!"

Dan dengan satu teriakan terakhir itu, Lily membalikkan badannya dengan kasar, menuju teman-temannya (Mary dan Ashley juga sudah keluar dari toilet. Mary kelihatan jijik dengan dirinya sendiri sementara Ashley memencet-mencet cacing di wajahnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu). Dan setelah para gadis yang lain ikut-ikutan menatapku mencela, mereka berjalan pergi.

Sirius, Remus, dan Peter menunjukkan diri mereka dari balik belokkan. Senyum puas tidak lagi tergambar di wajah Sirius, sementara Remus dan Peter menatapku prihatin. Rencana yang seharusnya brilian, berubah menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku hanya dalam waktu sekitar dua puluh detik.

"Maaf, James. Aku tidak tahu akan begini jadinya. Lagipula, seharusnya kau tidak menunjukkan diri tadi!" kata Sirius, merasa bersalah tetapi tetap membela diri.

Remus menepuk bahuku, "Lily hanya panik, itu saja James. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tetapi aku tahu bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Karena setelah itu Lily sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara lagi padaku—tidak membalas sapaanku lagi meski hanya untuk menjaga sopan santun. Meskipun lama setelah ini semua akan berangsur-angsur membaik, apa yang telah terjadi tidak akan pernah lenyap sepenuhnya. Dan dari sini lah segala perjuanganku yang berkaitan dengan Lily Evans dimulai.

- - - - -

TBC


End file.
